ExoForce Release
by kirisakieins
Summary: I decided to rewrite the series, adding my own character and battle machine. Rating T for swearing. Some things will be changed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is kirisakieins. I have started my first fic, and it is based off of Exo-Force. I'm adding my own character (of course ), made it so that it isn't so simple and kiddish, and designed my own Battle Machine, too.**

**Plus, I'm changing some facts so that they sound "right."**

**Enjoy!**

Sentai Mountain. A pleasant peak where humans and robots worked together, in harmony, and where wars between the two races never sparked. It was the perfect example and utopia of coexistence.

But of course, all good things must come to an end.

They rebelled under the lead of Meca One, the first robot with a super-artificial intelligence installed, and the first without the circuitry to obey human orders. He attacked the humans with a rebellion of robots that he had reprogrammed, placing them in battle machines with deadly weapons.

Many human casualties were seen, and even more blood was spilled.

The humans counterattacked, and utilized a rockslide, driving the robots to and off of a cliff, while deactivating the others who used to be their comrades.

Yet they rebuilt themselves at the base of the mountain, and attacked again.

But one man saved the humans.

Sensei Keikan, a man nearing his older years, retaliated against Meca One with battle machines, capable of performing on-par with the robot's. The next few weeks saw the largest battle ever – thirty battle machines on each side fired endlessly, causing massive explosions so powerful, that they eventually split the mountain in two.

Sentain Mountain was now evidence of mankind's new threat: robots. Bridges were eventually built to connect the two sides, the most notable being Tenchi Bridge, where the Sentai Fortress, built to protect the villages behind it, was constructed. But the robots took advantage of the low level of defense on the southern side, and took over. Within a few months, they had turned the once green and cheery side into a dark and dreary robot HQ…taking any humans still residing hostage.

And this leaves us here today…

**Sentai Fortress, 12:00 P.M.**

"Matthew Li, reporting for duty, sir!" I said, straightening my back and saluting Senei Keikan.

"Good," he said in a voice clear and strong. "Today is your first day in the Exo-Force, Matthew. Now, the Exo-Force was formed for volunteer pilots who wanted to protect the civilians from the robots. As you know, we combat them using battle machines, produced by ourselves, while the robots have their own,"

I nodded, knowing all of this already, but politely listened.

"We have taken a look at the design and specs you sent for a requested battle machine. I think that we will benefit from this kind of unit on the field. I personally think that it was a good idea to take design features from the Gate Defender, along with that system of yours," he ended with an approving smile. "We've built it."

My heart leaped. _Yes!_

"However," my heart fell.

"You will be working alongside the other elite pilots,"

My heart fluttered a bit. At least I would have support.

"Now, let's go meet them," he said, proceeding to walk out of his office.

I followed him through the halls, our footsteps echoing off of the steel floors and walls, as we passed some hatch-doors with orange frames.

We finally reached the end of the corridor and emerged into the battle machine hangar. I could see silver steel walls, and an open roof to the sky.

We were greeted by a wrench barely missing our foreheads and _clanging _off of the wall.

"You stupid idiots!" I heard someone scream.

"You guys always have to go out and get your battle machines wrecked! The Grand Titan's armor has almost been completely stripped off, the Stealth Hunter's maneuvering jets have been pushed to the limit, and the Gate Defender's Mass Driver Cannon has been overheated!"

I recovered from my near-wrench-impact shock and looked at the source.

A young boy – not much older than me, probably – with purple hair, a red headband, and an orange techie suit was giving his three teammates an earful. The others stared at the floor, trying to avoid the techie's gaze.

One of the guys had smooth, light blue hair, and was in a white pilot suit, complete with sky-blue markings. His face looked pretty calm. The one next to him had wild green hair, which was all over the place. His pilot suit was red, and had a gray G-Force resistor on his chest. He looked pretty pissed, and was about to blow his top. The final pilot was a bit shorter than the others, with bright red hair, and was repeatedly shuffling his feet and staring at the sky. Pretty carefree was my analysis.

The techie paused from his relentless shouting and looked over at the Sensei, who was glaring back. "Oh…um, hi, Sensei," he said feebly.

"Hikaru, Takeshi, and Ha-Ya-To!" he shouted fiercely. The three pilots immediately got on the floor and bowed down to him frantically. "We're sorry, Sensei, we're sorry!" they all apologized simultaneously.

Behind the techie lay three smoldering battle machines, held up by the orange maintenance decks.

One was red, and rather wide. Its armor looked pretty thick. Mounted on the right arm was a double-bladed pincer sword, and on its left was a seven-barrel gatling cannon. Its power cable ran up from its back into the gatling. The armor was pretty scorched up, and some places were so bad that you could see the inner plating.

The one to its right was white. It was slimmer than the red one, and had wings on its legs and over its shoulders. An aerial unit, no doubt. In its right arm, it held a sword with two blades, and its left carried a mounted particle rifle. A small radar was mounted over its right shoulder – probably a radar-cloaking device. Its feet were releasing heavy amounts of smoke, which rose up into the clear sky, tainting it black.

The final battle machine was also white, and smaller than the others. Its arms were rather short and stubby, and two wings sprouted vertically from its back. An antennae peeped out above the cockpit. Its right arm had a free hand, and its left a multi-barreled particle cannon. This one had burn marks all over it, and its antennae had been hit…and fried.

I blinked and stared at how much they had been trashed.

"Do you three know how much damage you have caused to your machines?" Sensei said, walking to the three of them on the floor.

"We know, Sensei! We are ashamed of our failure!" they said in unison again.

"Do you know what this means?" Sensei said, in a softer tone.

The three pilots raised their heads a bit respectfully.

"**More training**!" Sensei roared. They lowered their heads again, crushed.

"Now, I would like to introduce our newest member, Matthew Li," he said, gesturing to me.

The pilots all scrambled and stood in a line beside the Sensei.

"He is getting his own personalized battle machine, the new model, and will begin duty today," Sensei said.

"Aw, why can't I have a personal battle machine, Sensei?" the red-head whined.

"Because you'll end up wrecking it!" Sensei answered sternly.

"And who says this guy won't?" I heard the techie mutter.

"I'm Hikaru," the blue-haired pilot introduced himself. "Pilot of the EXO-SH Stealth Hunter."

"Takeshi, the brute!" proudly announced the green-haired pilot. "I pilot the EXO-GT Grand Titan, and live for smashing robots!"

"My name's Ryo," said the techie. "My battle machine's a custom EXO-M Uplink, and I'm the techie of the team."

"Ha-Ya-To, the guy who loves the sky! Pilot of the EXO-GD Gate Defender," said the red-head.

I saluted them all and said, "Matthew Li, designated pilot for the EXO-KI Kirisaki,"

"Good, now boys," Sensei said, "Off to training!" he pointed to the five simulation pods at the end of the hangar.

We all marched over and strapped ourselves into the blue, egg-shaped pods. As I activated the simulator, I called to the Sensei, "Which machine shall I use, Sensei?"

"Use the Gate Defender for now," he answered.

"Roger,"

I tapped the Gate Defender icon, and the screen went black. As I leaned back, I looked at my reflection: tan-ish skin, red eyes, black hair, and a bored face.

The pod's round screen flashed and showed the entrance of the fortress. I glanced to my sides and saw the red Grand Titan to my left, while Ha-Ya-To's Gate defender and the Stealth Hunter were at my right.

I opened up the weapons settings of the machine, and quickly began to make some last-minute readjustments.

The huge, steel, hexagonal gate began to split in half and quickly slide into the walls of the fortress.

"Begin!" Sensei said over the COM.

I dashed out of the fortress and hovered over the bridge, scanning the bridge and air space. Takeshi stood behind and to my left, gatling cannon raised, while Ha-Ya-To hovered to my right, and Hikaru was already in the sky.

Two Fire Vultures were flying towards us, flamethrowers bristling, while on the bridge a Thunder Fury thundered (**A/N unintended pun**) forwards, wielding its multi-laser rifle and titanium power saw, its energy core glowing fiercely with energy. Two Sentries stampeded along with it.

I began giving orders

"Hikaru, take the Fire Vultures. Takeshi, lay suppressing fire on the Thunder Fury to keep it back. Ha-Ya-To and I will take care of the Sentries,"

"Hey, when were you our superior?" Takeshi retorted.

"The sooner this is over, the better, " I said back.

"Guys, I'll be supporting you with the fortress' laser turrets," Ryo called.

"Good. Try and hit the Thunder Fury's power cable,"

"Roger,"

"Hey, who - "

Takeshi was cut off as Hikaru began firing his rifle at the Fire Vultures. "Do what the man says!" he said.

Ha-Ya-To and I dashed forwards at the Sentries, the Thunder Fury far behind them thanks to its immense weight.

"Surprise, robots," I smiled.

I pulled the trigger of the controls.

My Mass Driver Cannon began to rapidly fire all of its cannons at once, and the beams all scattered, too, striking multiple places of the Sentry's armor and damaging it.

"Whoa! How does it fire so fast?" Ha-Ya-To shouted, firing each of his little cannons at a time.

"I lowered the power output," I simply replied.

**Cwang, cwang, cwang, cwang. **I continued to barrage the Sentry until I rose high into the air, charged my cannon, and let loose five deadly bolts of energy upon the unfortunate virtual enemy.

**Boom. **The battle machine exploded, leaving a fiery ball and scorched debris in its place.

**Boom. **The other Sentry exploded, too. Ha-Ya-To was done.

"Hikaru, update!" I shouted.

"Just got the first, the other's in my sights - " **Cwang. Boom. **I watched as his rifle spat out a bolt of energy, puncturing the Fire Vulture.

"And eliminated," he finished.

"Right, Takeshi, suppressing fire!" I shouted.

"Oh, alright," he grumbled. His gatling began to spit out bolts of energy which impacted on the Thunder Fury, explosions running up and down its armor.

"It's not doing anything, genius!" Takeshi shouted at me.

"Ryo, shoot the bridge beneath its feet!"

**F-toom. **A powerful and concentrated beam cut in between all of us and struck the section of bridge.

**Crack.**

The Thunder Fury's legs fell through, stopping the machine at its torso. It was stuck.

"Takeshi, give it hell!" I shouted.

The Grand Titan charged forwards, firing its cannons as Takeshi let out a battle cry, "Raaaagh!"

The impacts on the armor pushed the machine onto its back. Now it was pretty much immobile.

"Ha-Ya-To, Hikaru, cover me and shoot the guns!" I dashed forwards as my teammates shot the enemy's guns away from targeting me.

"Haaaaaah!" I shouted, charging the gun and flipping over the cockpit.

The next few seconds were recorded by Sensei.

I let loose the five bolts of energy, which ripped into the cockpit and the Devastator pilot, tearing apart the circuitry and armor, and finishing the simulation.

Two words appeared on my screen: _Simulation Passed._

**Real World**

"Bravo, Matthew, bravo!" Sensei congratulated me on my first training.

"You're an ace of a pilot, and you just proved it!" He said, clapping my back.

"Yeah, well, it was only because of the others that we won," I said humbly.

"Yes, yes, you four did well, too!" he said, turning to the four other pilots.

"Now, go take a break. Ryo, the other techs will be repairing the machines. And Matthew, I have to talk to you,"

I gave my comrades a quick two-finger wave, and walked along with Sensei Keikan.

"I have read up on your file…particularly your family…" he said slowly.

I immediately stiffened.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He turned to me.

"Yes," I said honestly.

Sensei closed his eyes and nodded. "I understand. The Kirisaki is almost finished. I like this idea of yours very much,"

I bowed slightly to him. "Thank you, sir."

I turned and walked away.

**That's the first chapter! Hope you like it. I'll be adding a few more OC's, and battle machines, too, along with a new system for the battle machines.**

**See ya!**

**-kirisakieins**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! kirisakieins is back!**

**In this chapter of Exo-Force Release, we will be introducing a new character. Also, a robot attack will occur!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Exo-Force in any way.**

**Enjoy!**

**Matthew**

I stood on the small hill that overlooked the Sentai Fortress and village. It was basically a large knoll. Green grass covered it like a blanket, billowing in the soft wind and breeze that gently passed over like a paintbrush on canvas. A small oak tree with young but sturdy branches towered over to my right.

In front of me was a stone. Not a grave stone. But it was a stone cross, just plain and straight, with little detail. At its base was a flat stone, with several – at least forty -names carved into it. The top read: _Honoring Those Who Died Before The Split Mountain. _My name was focused on three names: Haitao Li, Sarah Li, and Joy Li.

My family.

They were a few of the first killed by the robots. Killed by their first battle machine model. We don't even know what it was called. But they were killed.

My gaze shifted to the setting sun in front of me. I'm alive only because of the fact that I came here every evening. That was when they attacked. Evening. When the sun was setting, in the blood-red sky, and tainted the cotton clouds fiery-orange.

I still miss them, I do. My mother to greet me home from school, holding a snack for me to eat. My father, asking how my day was and helping me with schoolwork. My sister, always asking me to play with her, and when I finally did, loved me for that.

It's all memories now. I can't go back. Now, I have to fight for the future.

I think its time I properly introduced myself. I'm Matthew Li, fourteen years old, member of Exo-Force and pilot of the EXO-KI Kirisaki, a custom battle machine I requested…which got accepted. I'm of Asian descent, proven by my black hair and light tan skin. The only thing that sets me apart is that my eyes are a bright red.

"Um…" I heard a voice behind me. Female. Around my age, perhaps.

I turned around.

There stood a girl around my height and age, if not younger. Her skin was rather pale, and her raven-black hair shined a bit in the retreating sunlight. Her eyes were a dark brown. Her attire was a light blue shirt that lightly tugged itself to her, and a pair of black track pants, each leg having a thin white stripe run down either side. Her face showed an expression of concern and care, and her irises almost shouted the question, _"Are you alright?"_

_Pretty! _yelled my immature side, but I shook the thought aside.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were looking at the memorial stone…did your family…" she trailed off.

I turned back to the sun, crossing my arms and stepping back so that I was leaning against the mountain. "Yes."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled quietly.

"What about you?" I absent-mindedly asked, and mentally slapped myself for probing.

"Me? Well, I used to have a boyfriend, but that was before the first attack. He volunteered to go out in one of the battle machines. Even though he was pretty carefree, he always wanted to protect this mountain and all of the humans. I couldn't stop him, and he got killed on the battlefield…" she trailed off again.

I said nothing, continuing to stare at the sunset.

"You're part of the Exo-Force team, right?" she asked. No response. "I could tell by your pilot suit."

I looked down at what I was wearing. A pilot suit, similar to the design of Hikaru's – white, with some custom-colored markings: red, in my case.

"Yes,"

"Oh! Then you're the one who requested that battle machine to be built!"

"You've heard of it?" I turned to her.

"Everyone in the village has. It's big news. No one has ever requested a custom battle machine to be built," she said excitedly.

"I'm Alice, by the way," she introduced himself. Frankly, I didn't and wouldn't care.

"Matthew Li," I said slowly and quietly.

After a few minutes of a comfortable silence and looking at the setting sun, the huge fireball finally crawled to the edge of the horizon, and night began to fall.

I peeled myself off of the mountain rock and began to walk down the path to the village.

"Good night, Matthew!" Alice called to my retreating back.

I didn't stop, but raised my right hand as a response.

**Sentai Fortress, Pilot Dorms**

I kicked off my shoes as the metal door hissed to a close behind me, while I surveyed my new quarters – white walls, grey-tiled floor, and a plain, red rug. A bed was in the corner, with a white pillow and sheets, while a desk sat across from it, wooden with a light tan color, and a chair of identical color in front of it.

I sighed and stuck my hand in my pocket, pulling out a device. It was the size of my hand, with a hexagonal shape, and about as thick as an inch. Its edges were a shiny gold, and the middle was nothing but a blank screen. The sides were a flashy silver, and the back was the same.

_Mom…_I thought.

**Flashback, Three Months Ago**

_I sprinted through the burning streets of the village, panting and breathing smoke as I searched for my house._

_I finally found it._

_It was a wreck. The wooden house that held so many memories was burning in a fire inferno. Support beams fell and crashed, throwing sparks into the air, which glowed brightly like fireflies._

"_Mom!" I shouted, spotting her in the burning house._

"_Matthew!" she screamed. Dad and Joy lay beside her, their bodies not moving and their faces still._

_There was no way, in or out, to save them._

"_Don't worry, mom, I'll get some water, or maybe the fire extinguisher, or maybe…" I thought up desperate plans to save my family._

"_Matthew, catch this," she said, flashing a sad smile. She tossed the hexagonal device and I snatched it out of the air._

"_It has…something you have to do in the future…" she said, raising her hand in good-bye._

_Suddenly, out of the blue, a robot battle machine – black, with plain, box-like armor – thundered into the streets. It turned to the house…_

"_No!" I screamed._

_A bolt of energy hurtled from the barrel of its rifle, and tore through the weak supports of wood and glass._

_I stood still in shock. The battle machine turned to me, hesitated, and then trampled away._

"_No…no…" tears started to form in my eyes._

"_**Damn you**__!" I screamed to the night sky._

**End Flashback**

I clutched the device in my hand, the scarring memory still deep in my mind.

"Mom…" I whispered.

_Knock knock knock._

"Oi, Matthew, you in there?" Ha-Ya-To called from the hallway.

I composed myself and opened the door to meet the red-haired pilot.

"Yes?"

"All pilots are to get on standby. Orders from the Sensei," he chirped.

"Alright."

We walked to the hangar together, not exchanging any words, as Ha-Ya-To whistled a cheery tune.

"Hi, Sensei! We're here!" Ha-Ya-To dashed to the others as we entered the open room.

"Good, you're all here," he said when I reached them. The four other pilots were also present.

"We have intelligence that the robots plan to attack us so-"

"_Alert! The robots are attacking! The robots are attacking!" _a voice shouted over the COM.

"Time to power up!" Sensei began giving orders. "Pilots, to your machines! Ryo, get Tech and each of you man a turret,"

I was looking around wildly through the hangar. _Where?_

"Sensei, where's the Kirisaki?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Matthew, but we have some internal adjustments to make," he said.

"What?"

"The techs say unit isn't activating,"

_Unit isn't activating…wait! _I pulled out the device and looked at it.

I made my decision.

"I'm going to help them!" I began sprinting to the battle machine development block.

"Matthew!"

"I designed the suit, Sensei! It will give us an edge in battle!"

**Takeshi**

God, damn that Ha-Ya-To, taking to the skies the first chance he gets. Feels right up there, my ass, the Gate Defender was designed as a mid-altitude unit, not to be a high aerial attacker.

I shook my head clear and turned to the approaching group of Sentries.

"Oi, bucketheads!" I shouted, getting my adrenaline flowing. "Let's dance!"

I charged forwards, firing my gatling laser and hitting four Iron Drone pilots square in the face. Their units fell forwards and got trampled.

Grinning, I snapped my pincer sword shut into one solid blade and began slicing it horizontally like a madman. Kill after kill, Sentries fell like flies as their "Sentry halves" fell onto the bridge and exploded.

A wrecked fire vulture fell down to its destruction, barely missing the bridge by a few meters.

"Oi, Hikaru!" I shouted to my teammate.

"Little busy here," he shouted back. I could hear his rifle firing in the background.

"How many more Fire Vultures?"

"Two - "

**Cwang. Boom.**

"Ok, scratch that. One."

"Yahoo!" Ha-Ya-To dashed past in his Gate Defender, firing his Mass Driver Cannon in one large burst, herding a whole bunch of Sentries over the edge of the bridge.

"C'mon, robots, give me a real challenge! Don't just run your sorry asses over!"

"Ha-Ya-To!" Sensei's voice barked over the COM. "Watch your mouth!"

**Boom boom boom. **"Sorry, Sensei!" Ha-Ya-To apologized while shooting a Sentry.

**Fwoosh…boom. **A huge, powerful beam narrowly missed Hikaru and lit up the dark night, as it struck another smaller bridge, snapped it in half, and sent it tumbling into the foggy gorge below.

"What the - " I whipped my head to see a Thunder Fury, stampeding across the Tenchi Bridge like a mad bull, its multi-laser rifle glowing, and its titanium sword shined dully in the sunlight.

"Aw, shit," I muttered quietly. "We got problems!" I shouted over the COM.

"Yeah, a problem called the Thunder Fury!" Ha-Ya-To retorted, already noticing the powerful enemy.

**Choom choom choom choom. **I fired my gatling as fast as I could, trying to hit a weak spot.

Unfortunately, I didn't think Thunder Furies had any.

**Boom. **"Damn! He hit my stabilizers!" Ha-Ya-To panicked. His Gate Defender's legs began billowing smoke.

"Then head back!" Hikaru shouted. "You can't fly without them!"

"Ok, ok. Sorry, guys," his Gate Defender turned around and headed back to the fortress.

"Great," I gritted my teeth.

"Special delivery!" Hikaru shouted. I looked up as he dropped the last Fire Vulture, its biofan malfunctioning, onto the Thunder Fury…

Which punched it off of the bridge.

"Well, that sure did something," I muttered.

"Then you do something!"

**K-sing! **I snapped my pincer sword shut and charged forwards. The Thunder Fury dashed along, drawing back its titanium sword.

**Clang. **Our swords bounced off of each other. **Clang. Clang. Clang.**

"What's that supposed to do?" Hikaru shouted.

"I'm buying time. Maybe its power core will run out of energy!"

"You know how much power is in those things. It's been proven that they can run the Grand Titan for three days straight," he said skeptically.

"Yeah, but think about how huge, powerful, heavy, and energy-consuming the Thunder Fury is!"

I broke off from the chit-chat as the titanium sliced the pincer-sword clean in half. The piece of red metal fell onto the bridge with a loud **CLANG**.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Get out of there!" The Stealth Hunter dove at the Thunder Fury. I backpedaled the Grand Titan while firing my gatling, and Hikaru let loose a few shots with his particle rifle.

The luminescent green shots bounced harmlessly off of the Thunder Fury's armor.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" I roared.

"Move it!"

"What?" Was that Matthew's voice?

"Hikaru, Takeshi, fall back to in front of the fortress walls! Give me covering fire!"

"Roger!" Hikaru shouted. I stampeded back to the fortress and turned to face the Thunder Fury.

A red silhouette streaked by, and an unfortunate tree got ripped out of the earth and fell down the side of the mountain.

"What…the…" I focused my camera.

It looked like…a fighter? It was red, small, and sleek, its nose rather wide and similar to a curved V. Two cylinders attached to the sides each had two small barrels mounted on top, and each cylinder had a grey object at their lengths' end. Twin white handle-like objects were pegged onto its back, looking like the handles of lightsabers. The cockpit shape was identical to that of the Stealth Hunter, only that it was horizontal. The most interesting feature was that greenish-white particles billowed and trailed behind it, making it look like a magical machine.

"God damn you, are you saying that's your battle machine?" Hikaru hollered at Matthew.

Silence replied, and the red fighter continued to fly over the Thunder Fury. Particle beams thundered mere meters behind it, and diffused before they hit the mountain.

"Run, run, run, **god dammit, fight**!" I screamed.

Suddenly, the jet barrel rolled, and its upper half flipped forwards 180 degrees. The two cylinders sprung off of the sides, and the grey objects opened to reveal battle machine hands. The machine righted itself in the air as the twin handles swiveled so they stood straight up on the backpack of the machine.

"That looks like a…Gate Defender…" I said in awe.

And indeed it did. The thing is, it was bigger than a normal Gate Defender. Its legs had knee joints, and the arms had elbows. Twin barrels protruded from the wrists, and the hands were closed into tight fists. The cockpit was not vertical, like the Stealth Hunter. The majority of the machine was red, like the Grand Titan, except the hands and a few markings on the armor – a hexagon on its right shoulder, a three-claw-scratch mark on its left leg, and two white triangles on its forearms.

"When did they make transformable battle machines?" Hikaru muttered.

**Matthew**

"Matthew Li, Kirisaki…"

I reached the right arm of the Kirisaki over its shoulder, pulled off one of the handles, and activated it, as a pink beam-blade shot out from the end.

"Engaging!" I dove at the Thunder Fury.

**So how do you like this chapter?**

**I'm going to tell you right now that I am changing the "Deep Jungle Era" into the "Mountain Gorge Era." Instead of the jungle, the final battle will be in the (new) foggy, misty cliffs at the foot of the mountain. Just wanted to add some creativity.**


End file.
